paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Easter Bunny King/@comment-4102115-20120418150606
Note: It was possible to finish this event with this Bunny King without spending any Piastres - or at least just a few. But only by "cheating a bit". How? By a combination of using the Titanium Backup and Time Cheat. How? 1. Take your phone offline - airplane mode for example. Do not play the game again with the phone online for 10 days!!! 2. Backup the game. 3. Do 10 zaps. If you get at least 2 x Ruby Eggs, close and backup the game. Go To Step 5 4. If you do not get 2 Rubys, close and restore the game. Go To Step 3. 5. Repeat Steps 3-4 a second time so you have 5 zaps left. 6. With the game backed up, set your system clock forwards 1 hour. 7. Repeat Steps 3-6 ~180 times (some times you will get 3 Rubys per 10 zaps) until you have 750 Ruby Eggs. 8. At this point the Game Clock will have counted down 180 hours or 7.5 days. You will probably be short Painted Eggs, so repeat this process but ensuring you get 2 x Painted Eggs each cycle now. 9. Some fine-tuning, such as when you have about 700 Ruby Eggs, you could look at how many of each other egg you have, and you could start making sure you get 1 Ruby and 1 Painted Egg per cycle for the last 50 Rubys, or adjust accordingly. 10. If you still find yourself running close to the 10 days, even though the Painted Eggs are harder to get than the Silver and Gold ones, make sure you do actually end up collecting enough Silver and Gold eggs as well as Ruby eggs before the end, and then if you still end up a few Painted Eggs short, they are the cheapest to buy at 1€ each, making sure if you need to do this, that you do it before the 10 days expires, because while you can buy the other structures and monuments after the event, you have to have all the resources and make the Bunny King purchase before the event ends. 11. Once you complete the event, take note of the time you started it, and take note of the time it took to complete. Say it took you 8 days and 18 hours. Then quit the game (make another backup), turn your phone back online, but do NOT open the game again for at least 8 days and 18 hours after you started. 12. Note, you need not do all 180 cycles in one hit, you just have to note exactly the system time of when you last quit, and make sure you set the system time back to that (plus 1 hour) AND put the phone into offline mode before each time you continue, and never open the game up again with the phone online until the real-time and system-clock match and they are in front of the "game clock".